Decisions
by shelbyjo
Summary: Carlee's cousin come back in her life. Will her life turn upside down, if so can anyone help her? Plus her cousin's best friend has a crush on Carlee. Rand Orton, OC's, John Cena, Trish Stratus, and others
1. hearing from him

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or any other wrestlers in this story. If I owned Randy, I wouldn't be writing this story right now. I only own Carlee Crawford. Ok, ok, on with the story.

"Get your up now Carlee!" yelled her best friend Shelby from downstairs. Carlee opened one eye to see it was a beautiful day outside. She slowly got up from bed and walked into her own bathroom; sharing a house with three other girls and only one public bathroom pretty much sucked, luckily for Carlee she got her own bathroom. Carlee looked in the mirror and put her long raven hair up in a messy bun.

Once she stepped out of her room, Carlee saw Megan throwing a bitch-fit because their other roommate Brianna was hogging up the bathroom.

" Having some trouble there?" Carlee snickered.

"Shut up." Megan replied not so happily.

Carlee walked downstairs into the living room. She saw Shelby slouching on their couch. Shelby heard Carlee mumble something and said "Your cousin called asking for you, but I said you weren't here and he had no right to just call out of the blue after 5 months of not talking to you."

"John called for me!" Carlee asked surprised, her mouth looked like it was going to hit the ground with how wide Carlee's mouth was.

"Noooo, the Easter bunny called asking if you wanted your Easter basket early. YES JOHN!" Shelby said sarcastically. Carlee loved Shelby, but she wanted to her red hair out sometimes.

Carlee looked shocked "Did you really say that to him, now he's not gonna call me. You know I miss him!"

" No I just told him you were asleep, so he gave me the number you can call. It's on the kitchen table." Shelby said not turning her head from the T.V. Carlee went into the kitchen and saw the number right there on paper. _I can't call him, what am I gonna say to him._ Carlee looks at the number and shakes her head no. Brianna was brushing her newly cut blonde hair when she saw Carlee looking at a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Brianna says before snatching it off the table.

"Give that back NOW." Carlee says calmly.

"Ohhh, it has a number on it, is it one of the guys number that you got last night!" Brianna is very nosy, but how could Carlee forget; last night her and the girls went partying last night. Practically all the guys were drooling over her, so she had to get at least three numbers. Carlee ended up coming home with ten, I mean she's not a whore or whatever but she loves to mess with guys minds. Because once she got home, Carlee threw all the numbers away.

"No, that's not a number from just some guy Bri."

"Whatever, it doesn't seem that interesting anyway." Brianna gave Carlee the paper back.

Carlee ran up to her room and opened one of her drawers and put the number in there and closed it. Once she looked up she saw a picture of her and her favorite cousin John. She remembered the good times they had, even the bad when they both ended up in jail.

_Flashback:_

"_I can't believe I stole that rose from the poor man!" Carlee said laughing._

"_Then he tried taking it back and I ended up in a fight with him." _

"_Yea, but we were and still are a little drunk!" Carlee had the giggles now._

"_Yea, I guess so." John said and then a officer opened their cell and said someone bailed them out. Once they were leaving, John said that they should do that again_

Carlee stormed out of her room and out of the door to work. Once she got there, Carlee headed straight to her office. Carlee worked as a fashion designer, she would help people with their clothing lines or whatever. It was a pretty good job; she earned $850 every week. Carlee entered her office and was working on Gwen Stefani's clothing brand when her cell phone rang.

" Hello." Carlee answered peacefully

_"It's Shelby."_

**_" _**Hey, what do you need?"

_"He called again wanting to talk to you."_

"What did you say?" Carlee's voice shrieking.

_"Umm, don't be mad, but I gave him your cell phone number."_ Shelby's voice sounding scared.

"Hold on, I have another call." Carlee put Shelby on hold.

"Hello."

_**"Hey it's me John, John Cena. Your cousin."**_

I'm gonna end here for right now. Please R&R. I hope you like it so far and I promise Randy will be in the next chap., but he might only make a small appearance for right now but he'll make a grand entrance later on. Since he is one of the main characters.


	2. phone call

"Can you hold on a sec?"

"_**Sure."**_

Carlee puts it back onto Shelby. " He just called me!"

"_What did you say!"_

"John's on the other line."

"_Then don't talk to me, talk to him!" _Shelby said impatiently.

" I don't know what to say."

" _Carlee Johan Cena-Crawford talk to him now."_

"I hate when you do that." Carlee said feeling down in the dumps.

"_BEEEEEPPP"_

"That bitch!" Carlee switched it back on John.

"_**I'm guessing your back."**_

"Umm, yea. So what have you been up to lately?" Carlee asked awkwardly.

"_**Nothing really, training to get my belt back from Adam."**_

" Uhhh, who?" Carlee asked dumbfounded.

"_**Oh, sorry, Edge, I need to get my belt back from Edge."**_

"Oh, I didn't even know you lost your belt, ever since you know, I haven't watched it."

"_**I see, umm I was wondering if maybe this Friday you could come down to one of the shows. It's a Raw and Smackdown taping."**_

" I don't .."

" **_Please you can invite someone to tag along." _**John said interrupting her.

" This Friday, sure, send me the tickets." Carlee said wondering if it was the right choice.

"_**Awsome, see you there."**_

"Yep, bye." Carlee said then hung up.

A couple of hours later Carlee came home to find that Shelby and Megan were downstairs. Megan in the kitchen and Shelby on the phone.

"Where's Brianna?" Carlee asked wondering if she shouldn't have.

" With her next victim, in her room." Megan said acting a vampire.

" Wow this early, it's only 6:00 and she's already using the new pack of condoms she **just** got?" Megan laughed at that statement as Carlee sat on the couch. Megan comes out and said she needed to get something from the store. Shelby sat next to Carlee and put her arm around Carlee's shoulder.

" We're all alone down here." Shelby said before both girls cracked up laughing.

"Umm, I need to ask you something." Carlee said looking down.

"Anything, babes."

"This Friday John asked me to go to a house show and said I could invite anyone. Soo…"

"You want me to go." Shelby said finishing the sentence.

"Exactly."

"Sure, why not, if I get to see hot guys in spandex, sign me up!" Shelby Said putting her hands on her hips.

Carlee just giggled " You are one awesome friend!"

"No prob." Shelby got up and went to her room.

Carlee stayed up watching T.V., she woke up at 9:15 am. She got up and found out everyone went to work.

_KNOCK,KNOCK._

Carlee looks out the window and opens the door to see the UPS guy standing there. "Hi, I have a package for a Miss. Carlee Crawford."

"That's me" She says as she signs the paper. Carlee takes the box and shuts the door.

She opens the box to find two tickets and backstage passes to the Friday night taping of Raw and Smackdown, with a note.

_Dear Carlee,_

_Hey, how have you been lately? I'm glad you said yes to go the show._

_I miss you, just talking to you, hearing your voice. The fight we had was so stupid._

_It shouldn't have happened. But I'll see you Friday._

_Love your cuz,_

_John Cena_

This Friday night she would see him again and get to hang out. Carlee promised herself she would have fun, and that's what she would do.

I know I promised Randy in this chap. But I had to make it short so, the next chap is about going to the show. So he will be in that one. Please R&R.


	3. The God

Carlee woke up to Shelby jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead; do you know what today is?" Shelby sounded a little to happy for Carlee this morning. For all she cared, today could be Armageddon.

"What's today Shelbers?."

"TODAY'S FRIDAY!" Shelby yelled at the top of her lungs.

Crlee mumbled as she pushed her best friend off of the bed. Carlee got up and headed towards the bathroom as she closed the door, Shelby asked "What are you wearing tonight?"

Carlee opened the door slightly, "Does it look like I fuck know what I'm gonna wear!"

Shelby looked taken back. "I guess that's a nooo, a big no."

Once Shelby left the room, Carlee listened to her voice mail.

_You have one new message from John. "Hey, I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. I have some friends I want you to meet. Ok bye." Would you like to dele-_Beeeeep. Carleehurried and deleted the message. She fell flat on her bed and thought about what the night had in store for her. As the afternoon was coming to an end, Carlee and Shelby had to decide what to wear.

"What about this?" Shelby said handing Carlee a red halter and leather miniskirt. Carlee looked at them and rejected the clothes. "I don't want to look like a hooker."

"Sorry." Shelby said putting her head down. Carlee decided on a pink and black tank top that shows her belly button which was a guitar. She wore low risers which were usually hard to find since she was 5"10. Carlee wore her hair in loose pigtails, making her look more girly then she actually was. By the time they got to the show it was 7:30 pm. Automatically Shelby liked it there since she was boy-crazy. "OH MY GOD is that Chris Masters!"

"Oh my gosh, here we go. Why don't you go meet and I'll go find John." Before Shelby could answer, Carlee left her by herself. Carlee found a door that said John Cena and Randy Orton. Once Carlee knocked on the door, her cousin answered the door.

"Hey!" John answered as he picked Carlee up and hugged her tightly.

"I need air badly!" Carlee managed to say.

"Oh sorry bout that Car." Carlee cringed at the name John gave her when they were just teens. But the last time he said it, it brought back bad memories.

_Flashback_

_Carlee and John just got in a argument._

"_Can't you ever shut up." Carlee yelled._

"_Well sorry CAR!" John slammed the door shut._

_Carlee started to cry as she threw a picture of her and John at the wall._

"Hey I want you to meet someone." John said as Carlee snapped out of her daze. "Hey Randy, can you come here." John sorta yelled.

As Randy came out of the bathroom with a button-up shirt and black slacks on. Carlee looked at Randy like he was a God.

"Carlee this is one of my good friends Randy Orton, Randy this is my favorite cousin Carlee." John looking back and forth at both of them.

"Hi there." Randy said with his trademark smile.

"H-h-hi." Carlee said stuttering. _I can't fall for him; I can't do that to myself again._ A year ago Carlee went out with Carlito and he cheated on her more then once. So she hasn't trusted guys since then.

"I'll be right back you two." John said leaving the room.

"Soo, how old are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm 22, just turned 22 a month ago."

"Cool, well happy belated birthday." Randy said smiling again. _Stop smiling pleaseeeee. _Carlee thought.

"Hey Randy, Your on in 5 minutes." John said peeking his head in the door.

"Yea, I better get to my seat to see Shelby." As Carlee left the room she could feel Randy's eyes watching every sway she took.

When Carlee got to her seat she saw Shelby flirting with Chris. " Come on Shelby, your lover boy can wait." Carlee said as she dragged Shelby with her.

After a couple of minutes, the show started and Randy's music came on the loud speaker.

Please R&R!


	4. After Show

Randy's music starts to play through the loud speakers. Carlee could see Randy come out with the cocky smile. As Randy was coming out, he could see Carlee since she was in the first row. He stared at her the whole time Randy was walking to the ring. Shelby saw both Carlee and Randy smiling at each other.

"You like Orton or something C.J.?" Shelby asked snickering.

"What, why would you think. Shh, be quiet, he's about to talk."

Once Randy got up to the stage he called out Kurt Angle, so he could fight for the world heavyweight championship. After Kurt got up on the ring. Randy took off his button-up shirt and threw it in the crowd. Randy hoped Carlee would catch it and she did. As Carlee caught it, she just gawked at Randy's abs.

"Randy sure is some eye candy!" Shelby said with her eyes wide open and licking her lips.

"Shut up about him, ok."

"Whatever then." Shelby said with concern.

Once the match was almost over Randy tried doing the RKO on Kurt, but Kurt pushed him. Randy was so tried by then; Kurt just did the angle slam on him. 1-2-3 Kurt won the match. After Kurt left the ring, Randy then got up. Carlee saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. After the taping was over Shelby saw Chris Masters again.

Carlee left to go see John and Randy. Before she knocked the door flew open.

"Hey Carlee, I was just about to leave for a little." John said walking out.

"Oh. No, I came to tell Randy he did well."

"Whatever." John said letting Carlee in the room. Once Carlee entered the locker room.

"Hey John, did you get my fries?" Randy said coming out of the bathroom with just a towel.

"Oh, hey Carlee, sorry bout that. Your cousin said he would get me something to eat."

"No prob., so I wanted to tell you that you did a good job out there." Carlee said staring at Randy's chest dripping with water.

"Thanks, but not good enough." Randy said then looked down. "Oops, sorry. Be right back."

Carlee sat down, five minutes later Randy came out. "That's better." Carlee said laughing."

"I like your laugh." Carlee Smiled at Randy's comment.

"Thanks." Randy comes over and sits down close to Carlee.

"Sooo" Randy says looking at Carlee. Once he said that Randy's new girlfriend came in.

"Hiii baby." Alex said giddly.


	5. the kiss

"Hey baby." Randy said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to cheer my Randers on." Alex said hugging Randy.

_Randers_ Carlee thought.

"Umm who's this?" Randy's girlfriend asked.

"Alex, this is Carlee, John's cousin. She was waiting for him."

"Ohhh, I see." Alex said not taking her eyes off of Carlee.

"You know what, I better get going. Shelby is probably worried about me." _No, she's probably fucking Chris Masters._

"Ok, I tell John to just call you. Bye." Once Randy said bye, Carlee left the room.

"I'm so stupid." Carlee said out loud before running into Shelby.

"Hey, I was just- What's wrong." Shelby asked as seeing the facial expression on Carlee's face.

"For some Fucked up reason, I thought Randy was cute. But it turns out he has a girlfriend." Carlee said as she kept on walking.

"Oh honey." Shelby said with a concerned look on her face.

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's just get out of here."

Once Shelby and Carlee got home, Megan and Brianna were watching T.V.

"Hey, how was it, is John still as hot as ever!" Megan asked. Carlee just looked at them and went to her room.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Brianna asked.

"You guys, be nice." Shelby said as she plopped on the loveseat.

"What happened?" Megan said interested with Carlee's problem.

"Some guy she liked had a girlfriend and that's all I'm telling you." Shelby said getting back up and going up to her room.

Carlee woke up and got ready to go to work. Once she got there, Carlee got a phone call from John. She just threw her phone her the sofa in her office and let it ring. She was too tired to talk to anybody right now. A couple hours later, there was a knock at her door.

"Not now." Carlee said not looking up from her designing sheet.

"Oh well we're coming in anyway."

"Oh shit." Carlee mumbled. She recognized that voice.

"Hey Car." John said as he and Randy walked in.

"Hi." Carlee looked up and saw both John and Randy standing up.

"So what you up to?" John asked as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"None of your biz." Carlee kept her eyes down.

"Hey, is there a café in this building?" Carlee's Cousin asked looking around.

"No, but there is a McDonalds right across the street." Carlee replied hoping both John and Randy would leave.

"Ok, Randy, wanna come?"

"Naw, man. I'll stay here." Randy kept his eyes on Carlee.

"K, dude whatever. But your missing out." John said has he left the office.

Carlee looked up at Randy. "Why the hell did you want to stay here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

"What's there to apologize about?" Carlee asked.

"I didn't know Alex was gonna be there last night."

"Oh, that's ok." Carlee would keep taking glances from Randy. "So where is she?"

"She was only there for a night." Randy said looking a little disappointed about something.

"Is that bad? No offense." Carlee said with wondering eyes.

"None taken, I mean she's annoying when your with her for too long for a period of time."

"Then why are you still with her?" Carlee said getting up and sitting down next to Randy.

"I don't know, but the point is, is that she's still a virgin and I get lonely at night sometimes." Randy said looking down. Carlee looked at him and started laughing loudly, but then stopped.

"Oh sorry, that must suck." Carlee tried to stop laughing.

"It does suck, I can't do anything." Randy said looking up at Carlee.

As they both were looking at each other, Randy kissed Carlee. He then realized what he did and stopped.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Carlee said as she kissed him again. As they deepened the kiss, John walked her Carlee's office.

"HOLY SHIT."

Thanks for reading so far, I hoped you liked it. Please R&R.


	6. some advice

Carlee and Randy jumped.

"Jeez, if you want some privacy you should really put a sign on the door then."

"Shut the hell up!" Carlee hated John's snide remarks sometimes. Randy got up and straightened his shirt.

"You know what I'm hungry, I'm gonna get something from the vending machine." Randy left the room leaving Carlee and John together. Carlee got up from the couch and went to her desk.

"You need to be careful, don't get involved with him." Carlee just looked at John.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean Carlee." John sounded serious. "He's taken, so don't get any ideas."

She gave John a snotty look. "I'm a big girl Johnny boy, I can take care of myself."

"Don't get all defensive on me now, girl. I'm just saying-" Well I don't any advice on my life!" Carlee said as she interrupted her cousin.

"Whatever."

"Hey,did I miss anything." Randy said as he walked through the door, he was soon being pulled by John.

"Let's get out of here, Carlee has work to do and stuff to think about."

Once they got out of the office, John slammed the door.

After a hour or so of working Carlee got a call from Vince McMahon.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Carlee Crawford?"

"Umm,yes. Who's this?"

"This is Vince McMahon, chairman of WWE."

"Wow, I don't mean to sound rude, but what do you want?"

"I heard your cousin is John Cena."

"You heard right."

"Well, I also heard you're a fashion designer."

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, how would you like to work as a designer for the womens outfits. I would need to see some designs you made, but if I like them then your hired."

"I would love to, Mr. McMahon."

"Could you come over tomorrow at 2?"

"Yea."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

Once Carlee hung up, The phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Randy."

"Oh, hey."

"So, what happened when I was gone?"

"John being John, that's all. Oh my gosh guess what!"

"Your madly in love with me."

"Haha, not funny, but no. Vince McMahon just called and asked if I wanted to design the women's clothes."

"Awesome, so you would be working here!"

"Sometimes. Hey I have to go since Gwen's gonna be here in a hour to check up on how her design's are."

"Ok, wait Gwen Stefani?"

"Yep,bye."

"Bye, but don't hide that you ARE obsessed about me." Randy said laughing.

"Whatever." Carlee hung up the phone once again.

"Hey I'm home." Carlee put her purse and coat on the sofa and went to check the messages on the answering machine. _You have 5 new messages. Message 1 _"Hey it's Brianna, I'm getting pizza for us." _Message 2_ "Umm hi, if Shelby lives at this residence, then it's Chris Masters. If not then just delete this message." _Message 3 _"I guess no one's home, but ok then its Josh, the guy you met at the club the other night. "Megan!" Carlee just rolled her eyes. _Message 4 _"Hey, it's John, I tried calling you at work Car, but no one answered. Just call me. _Message 5_ "Hey it's me again, I just wanted to tell you I overreacted, that's all. Bye. Carlee went in her room and changed into her monkey pajama's.

"Is anyone home?"

"Brianna." Carlee said as she ran downstairs.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one home. Here take the pizza's."

"Jeez, What did you get?" Carlee asked as she sat the pizza on the kitchen table and got some paper plates.

"All I got was Two Large pizza's and breadsticks." Brianna said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Extra garlic sauce, right." Carlee got 2 pieces and 2 breadsticks.

"Yep." Brianna replied as she got 3 pieces of pizza and 2 breadsticks.

"Pig." She said laughing at Brianna.

"I'm just hungry, hey did anyone call for me." "Nope."

After they ate, Carlee went to her room. She went to her calendar and crossed today out. In one month she would turn 23. Carlee looked at the time and saw it was 11:00 pm, she thought she should go to bed since she'll have a _long_ day ahead of her tomorrow.

I think I should give you sneak peek of the next chapter.

"What do you want from me!" Carlee said crying.

"Tell me how you feel about him." John said calmly.

"Who's that?" Carlee asked.

"That's Johnny Nitro. He's off-limits though." Trish said.

Do you think I should do little sneak peek's or no. Give me some feedback.


	7. 21 questions

Carlee woke up the next morning and decided to wear hiphuggers and a blue tank top. She wore her hair up in a messy bun. Once she got downstairs and smelled eggs, she went in the kitchen and spotted Shelby making scrambled eggs. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey." Carlee said getting herself a plate. "Where are Brianna and Megan?"

"Brianna went to work and Megan is asleep." Shelby said smiling at Carlee.

"What?" Carlee said as she stuffed food in her mouth.

"Chris called me and we talked for hours when I got home." Shelby said not taking that cheesy grin off her face.

"Oh la-la! Do I smell romance or what?" Carlee said laughing.

"Oh yea John called for you earlier."

"What does he want?" Carlee said coldly while playing with her food.

"He wanted to congratulate you on your new job and he also wants to talk to you." Shelby said sitting down at the table. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bull, you know you can tell me anything."

_Flashback:_

"_Carlee wait up, what's wrong."14 year old John said putting his weight on a tree._

"_Nothing John. I've just been thinking lately." 9 year old Carlee replied._

"_You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you."_

"What do you think of Randy?" Carlee said out of the blue.

"Umm,yea, he seems like a decent guy."

"That's all, just decent."

"Well, yea I don't know him that well, but I have heard of his reputation." Shelby said taking a bite of her egg.

"So have I, but- whatever, let's forget I ever brought that Ok." Carlee said getting up and putting her coat on.

"Whatever. Where you going?"

Carlee grabbed her portfolio with some of her designs in it. "I have to go see someone. I'll be back later." Without saying another word she left.

"Come in." Vince said. Carlee opened the door.

"Ah, Ms.Crawford, please have a seat." He said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Please call me Carlee, sir."

"Ok, show me some of the designs please." Carlee hands him a couple of them.

"Hmm, wow. These will do."

"Did you like them?"

"Actually, I really, did. You got the job!" Vince said smiling.

"Are you serious! Thank you, thank you."

"You start tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

Carlee left the room and bumped into Trish Stratus.

"I'm soo sorry." "That's ok." Trish said laughing. "I'm Trish."

"I'm Carlee, I'm the new designer."

"Really." Trish sounded excited.

"Why don't I show you around?" Trish said.

"Umm, sure, why not." Trish and Carlee went in the lounging room.

Carlee spotted a guy with long dirty blonde hair and was hanging out with another guy and a girl.

"Who's that?" Carlee asked.

"That's Johnny, he's off limits though." Trish explained.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl that he's next to, like's him. Her name's Melina, She's a bitch if you get on her bad side. Trust me I've been through it all." Trish started to laugh. Carlee spotted John talking to Triple HHH and Ric Flair.

"Umm, can we go actually?" Carlee said. Once she started to say that John saw Carlee and excused himself.

"Hey girls." John said. "Carlee, can we talk privately?"

"Sure. I'll be back." Once Carlee and John left. Trish went over to Triple HHH and Ric.

"I think John dated her." Ric said.

"I want to talk."

"About what john? Huh, there's nothing to talk to about." Carlee said sitting down on the couch in John's locker room.

"About yesterday, everything. What happened to us Car?" he said sitting next to her.

"We grew apart. I moved and you went to OVW.(Ohio Valley Wrestling)"

"Yea I guess so, we know nothing about each other anymore it seems like." John replied.

"I agree."

"Now, about you and Randy." John said leaning into the couch.

"There is no me and Randy. Remember he's taken." Carlee said trying to act like him on the last sentence.

"And that didn't stop you from kissing him."

"Matter of fact he kissed me, I just joined." She said acting like miss.priss.

"Whatever. Do you like him?"

"No, why would I."

"Do you love him?" John wanted to know how Carlee felt about him.

"No John, why don't we play 21 questions?" She said getting up and standing.

"Stop lying, remember what happened last time you did this. Eric does that bring any memory up."

_Flashback:_

_Carlee was 15 and was studying with her ultimate crush, Eric Mansfield. She would always saying they were gonna get married, but he doesn't know she likes him._

"_So pi equals what…" Carlee asked Eric. _

"_Pi equals apple, I don't know Carlee and I really don't care either." Eric said closing his mathbook._

"_We have to study Eric." Carlee whined._

"_About I ask you a question." Eric told her while sitting on her bed._

"_Fine, at least I'll know the answer." She said laughing._

"_Do you have feelings for me?" Carlee looked at him shocked._

"_As a friend, yes, but anything more. Sorry no." That was such a lie._

"_Oh, I see." Eric said disappointed, but not showing it. "I have to go home. Bye."_

"_Ok bye. See you at school." The next day he was dating another girl. Carlee was heartbroken; he could've been hers if she said yes._

"Shut up." Carlee getting teary-eyed.

"So, you remember him." John knew what he was doing was mean but he had to this.

"What do you want from me?" Carlee said crying.

"Tell me how you feel about him." John said calmly. Carlee ran out of the room.


	8. he's taken

Carlee was running so fast, she ran right into someone and crashed on the floor.

"Whoa, are you ok?" the person said giving her their hand.

"Yea." Carlee said taking the hand. _The touch seems so familiar._ Carlee then looked at the person. _CARLITO!_

"Carlee." Carlito managed to get out of his mouth.

"Long time, no see." Carlee said walking away.

"Hey, don't leave yet." He said grabbing her wrist.

"What!" Carlee snapped at him and pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"How have you been since, ya know." Carlito said looking down.

_Flashback:_

"_Where the hell were you last night?" Carlee said checking the clock it was 10:00 am._

"_Whoa babe, I was at home." Carlito said trying to calm her down._

"_Well I called your house about 5 times!"_

"_I was tired when I got home from training." He said wrapping his arms around Carlee._

"_Brianna called me last night." Carlee peeled his hands off her waist._

"_So" _

"_So, how many girls were you dancing with, huh? She told me about 7 girls, but she only watched you for half the time." Carlito had nothing to say for once._

"_Cat got your tongue, **sweetie.**" Carlee said with coldness dripping from her sentence._

"_This wasn't the first time was it?" Carlee said on the verge of tears._

"_Baby- "Don't baby me, I'm through with your games. I gave you your second chance and you blew." She said sitting down with a tear coming down her cheek. "Get out."_

_Carlito just stood there. "I SAID GET OUT!" Carlee screamed and threw a pillow at him. Carlito walked out and knew he wouldn't get another chance. He really did blow it and as he would say that's not cool._

"I've been pretty good." Carlee said looking down. Randy was talking to a couple people when he saw Carlee looking very uncomfortable while talking to Carlito.Randy walked over to them.

"Hey Car, I need to talk to you for a sec, mind if I borrow her for a little." He said to Carlee then Carlito.

"Go ahead." Randy took Carlee in his locker room.

"Was chia pet bugging you?" Randy said. Carlee looked at him.

"What's wrong, were you crying?" Randy sat Carlee down.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Look at me, Carlee." Randy took her hands in his. Carlee looked at him once again.

"Was it something Carlito did, if it was I'll kill him." Randy said getting up. Carlee pulled him back down.

"He didn't do anything; ok I was just relieving some flashback moments of me in high school." Randy believed her.

"Ok, good. But back there you didn't look to friendly with Carlito."

Carlee just sighed. "Some months ago we dated. He cheated on me more then once. End of story."

"Why the hell would he cheat on someone as gorgeous as you." Carlee blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Randy said with a smirk. _Don't get involved with him, he's taken _kept repeating it's self in the back of Carlee's head. She hurried and pulled away from Randy and changed the subject.

"So have you talked to what's-her-name?" Carlee said.

"Do you mean Alex?" Randy asked Carlee.

"Oh, yea."

"We haven't talked in a while, I don't know if I still wanna be with her." Randy sounded sad.

"Oh I see."

"But, whatever. So did you get the job?"

Carlee completely forgot about her new job. "Yea, I got it!"

"That's awesome." Randy said with a smile. "Hey why don't we celebrate? Tomorrow after we done with work, we can go get something to eat. My treat."

"Could I change after work and get ready?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot girls need to pamper." Randy said acting like a total girly-girl.

"Shut up!" Carlee said laughing. "But then yea I'd love to."

"Awesome, but I have to start training, John's probably wanting for me. You know how your cousin is." Randy said getting up.

"See you later." Once he left, Carlee stayed sitting down. _Don't get involved, he's taken_. "Not for long." Carlee said thinking aloud.

The next chapter is all about Randy and Carlee. Do you think I should give sneak peeks at the upcoming chapter or no. give me some feedback please.

3 3 3 3


	9. the date

It was the big night, Carlee's date with Randy-flippin-Orton! When she got in Megan was sitting on the couch making out with her new "boyfriend".

"God, get a room you two!" Carlee said heading upstairs.

"I'm in a room!" Megan pulled away from her boy toy.

Once Carlee was in her room, she threw her purse and coat on the ground.

"I need Shelby." Carlee said to herself. She was going to ask Megan if she knew where Shelby was, but once she was going to pass the bathroom the door opened.

"Hey." Shelby said brushing her pixie cut red hair.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Carlee said giving her best friend a tight squeeze. Shelby let go of her brush and it dropped on the ground.

"Can't breath, need air in lungs." Shelby managed to say in one short breathe.

"Oh Sorry." She said letting go of Shelby.

"I love you air." Shelby started to say.

"You need to help me get ready for my date." Carlee said walking into Shelby's room and closing the door.

"With who?"

"Randy." She said not looking at her friend.

"Are you serious, he's taken though?" Shelby said with her blue eyes very wide.

"We're just going to dinner; he said it's just a congrates to my new job." Carlee said sitting on Shelby's bed.

"Yeah, whatever, where have I heard that before."

_Flashback:_

"_Are you sure you don't like him?" 21 year old Shelby said._

"_I'm positive; we're just going to the movies as friends." Carlee said making sure everything looked good._

_After a couple of hours Carlee opens the door._

"_So what happen- "ME AND CARLITO ARE DATING!" Carlee was ecstatic._

"_Great." Shelby said smiling._

"It's different." Carlee said looking at her nails.

"Oh yea, he's your cousin's best friend." Carlee just rolled her eyes.

"Will you help me or not."

"Fine, but if you end up broken-hearted, I'm not picking up the pieces again." Shelby said opening her closet door.

After an hour and a half, Carlee was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror; Carlee was wearing a low cut red dress that had slits on the bottom. It stopped right past her knees. She was wearing black high heels that made her an inch taller. Her hair was curled at the ends.

"You look amazing. Any guy would be honored to be with you tonight." Shelby said holding on to her shoulders.

"Has anyone told you how great of a friend you are?" Carlee said turning to face Shelby.

"I try my best, but hey he's supposed to be here very soon. So go knock him dead." Carlee went downstairs and sure enough there was a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Wow" was all Randy could say.

"Are we ready to go?" Carlee asked a drooling Randy Orton.

"Umm, yeah." Once they got in the car Carlee examined Randy. He was wearing a black button-up shirt. And black slacks, his hair was also slicked back. After he parked the car, they entered the restaurant.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked them both.

"Can I have a salad and the steak?" Carlee asked.

"Me too." Randy said giving the guy their menus.

"You look great." Randy mentioned to her.

"Thanks, so do you." Carlee said blushing a little.

"So, have you talked to John lately?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"Not since yesterday." Carlee said remembering what happened between her and her cuz. The waiter brought them their food.

"That was nasty!" Carlee said laughing walking out of the restaurant.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Randy said fake puking. That made Carlee laugh even harder.

"Hey, let's go down to the beach." Carlee said pulling Randy. The beach she was talking about is right across the street.

"It's 9 at night, Carlee are you serious?" Randy said smirking.

"Yep _Rander's_." Carlee started laughing once again.

"Eww, I hate that name. I wanna kill Alex just for making that nickname up." Once they got down to the beach, Carlee took her shoes off and sat down. Randy sat next to her.

"When I was younger, I lived by a lake and at night I would go down there just to think." Carlee said while picking up a rock and throwing it in the water.

"That's all?" Randy asked her while throwing a rock in the water too.

"And to make-out." Carlee and Randy cracked up. Randy took off his shoes and socks. Carlee quickly took his shoes and ran on the shoreline. She looked behind and saw he was running after her.

"Hey, let me have them back." Randy said while trying to look serious and not laugh. After a minute of running he caught up to her and pulled down onto the sand. Carlee opened her eyes and saw Randy was on top of her. They both just breathed. Carlee felt his hot breathe on her skin. _Now this is heaven_ she thought. They both looked in each other's eyes and Randy kissed her once again.

"Did I mention you look gorgeous tonight?" Randy said looking into her eyes. They kissed again. When they pulled apart Randy thought they should get going since they both worked tomorrow. Once they got to Carlee's house Randy shut the car off.

"I had a great time." She said.

"Me too, couldn't have been better, except for the food." Randy said snickering.

"I agree." Carlee said taking her seatbelt off. "Well see you at work."

"Yep, bye." Carlee got out of the car and watched Randy leave. She walked in the house and headed straight upstairs to bed.

**Sneakpeek:**

"**I think I love her." **

"**No you don't man, you barely know her." Bobby Lashley said.**

"**You're just jealous!" Carlee screamed.**

"**Of what, a slut, a whore. Don't think so!" Shelby yelled right back. **


	10. Suprise,Suprise

The next morning, Carlee woke up and decided she was going to have a good day. She put on a black off the shoulder shirt with a pink rose on it and wore a jean mini-skirt. Her hair was down and curly; Carlee went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Brianna said reading the morning comics. Megan was eating Raisin Brain Crunch.

"Good morning to you too." Carlee making toast. "I hope you have a great day today!" She said getting ready to leave for work. Once she left Bri and Megan gave each other a look.

"What's up with her?" Megan asked stuffing her cereal in her mouth. Brianna just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, girl." Carlee said to Trish Stratus and Ashley Massaro.

"Hey, you seem cheery." Trish said as all three girls walked into the arena.

"You can say I had a good night's sleep." She said walking into her office. Ashley just started laughing.

Once Carlee entered her office she set her things on the couch and went to her desk to make sure the designs were ready to be made. _Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Carlee said in a singing voice.

"Jeez, you need to stick to your day job." John Cena said laughing as he closed her door.

"That's mean." She said pouting.

"I'm just kidding cuz." John started to say, Carlee getting a smile on her face. "Not." John started laughing again. John's cousin pouted again.

"What do you need?" Carlee asked jotting something down in her notebook.

"Have you seen Randy today?" John asked putting Carlee's purse and coat on the ground and sitting in its spot.

"No, why?" Carlee looked at John.

"Alex is coming here tonight." John replied looking grimly.

"Shit!"

Meanwhile while Carlee and John were talking, Randy was in Bobby Lashley's locker room.

"You know John's cousin right?" Randy asked walking back and forth.

"Not personally, but yeah and sit down your getting me dizzy looking at you." Bobby said sitting down.

"Well last night we went on a date and we kissed."

"Holy shit man! I thought you were dating that bitch Ally?

"It's Alex and yeah we're still dating." Randy sat down next to his friend. "I think I love her as in Carlee."

"No you don't, you barely know her." Bobby replied shocked.

"I think I do, but hey I have to go." Randy walked out of the locker room and ran into Carlee.

"Hey, sorry." Randy said.

"Where have you been?" Carlee asked giving Randy that mother look.

"Talking to Bobby, why?"

"John's been looking for you; Alex is coming tonight for the show." Randy was shocked, Alex never called him.

"Wait, what, she never called me though."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Carlee said walking with Randy to the cafe.

"John could never keep secrets." Randy said smirking. John was getting something to drink when he spotted Randy and Carlee talking.

"Alex is comin- "I know already." Randy said interrupting John.

"Well now we can't go to the club." John said disappointed.

"Why not?" Randy asked. "Can't Alex go too?"

"I guess she can." John said.

"Hey, I wanna go with you guys!" Carlee said acting like a five-year-old.

"Fine I guess you can too." Randy said saddened. Carlee playfully hit him and Randy smirked.

"Who's going?" She asked.

"Me, Randy, Alex, you, Chris Masters, Adam aka Edge, Amy aka Lita, and you can invite someone. Oh yeah Chris invited Shelby." John said.

"Chris really likes her doesn't he?" Randy said as they walked to a table.

"Oh yea." Carlee said.

It was 8:00 and everyone was going to the club. Shelby rode with John while Shelby rode with Chris. Once they entered the club they went to find the rest of the gang. Carlee spotted Randy who had Alex all over him.

"Hey guys." John said sitting down.

"Hey." Amy said. After everyone found where they were going to sit, Alex gave Carlee a dirty look.

"Ames wanna dance." Adam asked Amy.

"Sure." John looked at Alex then Carlee and Alex then Carlee. He knew if he didn't get Carlee away from Alex, they both would kill each other.

"Let's dance." John said pulling Carlee to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Carlee asked looking at John like he was crazy.

"You know."

"Oh, that. But it started it; it wouldn't stop looking at me!" Carlee said acting trying to act innocent.

"Stop calling Alex it, you make her seem like a flesh-eating zombie!" John said sternly.

"But she is one!" Carlee said laughing.

"Hey, I tried calling you last night, where were you?" Carlee stopped dancing.

"Umm, can I lie?"

"Carlee." John just looked at her.

"I was on a date." She said hoping John wouldn't ask with whom.

"Keep going, who was the guy?"

_Shit, what do I do now?_ Carlee thought.

"A lie: Johnny Nitro, the truth: Randy O-Orton." Carlee closed her eyes so she wouldn't see John's facial expression.

"CARLEE JOHAN!" John couldn't believe what he heard.

"John please don't, ok we didn't do anything!"

"Fine." John said as they went back to sit down. Shelby wondered why john looked angry.

"Hey Carlee can I talk to you?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, sure." Carlee and Shelby got out of the VIP lounge to talk.

"What happened back there?" Shelby asked hoping Carlee would tell the truth.

"Nothing." Carlee tried to walk away, but Shelby grabbed her arm.

"Carlee please!" She begged.

"Fine, but don't make a big deal out of it. John found we went on a date and I told him nothing happened between me and Randy, but we almost made-out." Carlee said fast.

"Are you serious and you knew he was taken?"

"You already knew about the date, so what about the kissing, it'll never happen again."

"I don't know that. Carlee I thought you knew better!"

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not like you haven't done that." Carlee said getting snotty.

"I haven't done that! How could you though!" Shelby said getting a little ticked at Carlee.

"Whatever, you're just jealous since you don't have Randy." Carlee yelled.

"You don't have him either! Plus I'm jealous of what a slut, whore! I think not! Shelby screamed. Carlee got so mad she stormed out of the club. Shelby went back to sit down.

"Where's Shelby, John asked. Everyone was looking at Shelby.

"She left; she got pissed off and ran off." Shelby said without caring.

"I'll be back." Randy said going after Carlee.

"But." Alex started to say but then everyone looked at her, so she shut up.

Randy went outside and found Carlee sitting on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randy asked pulling Carlee to her feet.

"John and Shelby found out about last night. John's mad at me and Shelby thinks I'm a slut, because you're taken." Carlee said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"You know you're not a slut and John will get over it, he also has." Randy said. "Let me drive you home, is anyone home."

"No Brianna and Megan went to visit their family for the weekend."

"Come on let's go." Randy drove Carlee home and called John to tell him what happened.

"Do you want me to come in or leave?" Randy asked as Carlee was getting out of the car.

"You can come in if you want." Carlee told Randy. Once Carlee and Randy got in the house, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Randy came over and sat next to her, after a little bit Randy thought they should talk about anything.

"So." He said.

"What?" Carlee asked smiling. Randy kissed Carlee and pulled away.

"Sorry." He said looking down.

"Let's go upstairs." Carlee said pulling Randy's arm. Once they got upstairs, Carlee pulled Randy down on the bed while kissing him.

**Sneak-peek:**

"**I think we should break-up."**

"**You bitch!" Melina screamed.**

"**Carlee how could you?" John asked with his head in his hands.**


	11. Aftermath

The next morning, Carlee woke up and turned to face to the legend killer without her opening her eyes. But on the other hand, Randy was wide-awake and trying to get out of her bed but he couldn't, Randy glanced at Carlee. She looked so beautiful; Carlee looked so innocent while her eyes were closed with her breathing softly. Carlee slowly opened her eyes and saw Randy Orton next to her.

"AHHH!" Carlee screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Are you ok?" Randy said looking at Carlee where she fell. Luckily Carlee brought one of her blankets with her.

"Here let me help you." She grabbed Randy's hand while holding tightly on the blanket.

"Did we- ya know." Carlee said with a grim look on her face.

"Ummm, yeah, look around." He said pointing to clothes. She looked around her room and saw clothes everywhere.

"Oh my god, what happens if someone finds out?" Carlee started freaking out.

"Calm down, we can act like we fell asleep during a movie. Hold on is anyone here?" Carlee had to think about this one.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." She said taking the blanket in the bathroom and putting a robe on. Carlee opened all the bedroom doors and no one was in any of them. _That's right Bri and Meg went to visit their families._ Carlee went downstairs and found out Shelby wasn't home either. _Thank god._

She went back up to her rooms to find that all the clothes were picked up and Randy was on her bed watching TV fully clothed.

"You didn't have to do that." She said getting new clothes.

"No that's fine." Randy said staring at Carlee's ass when she bent over. Carlee went to the bathroom. "So what are you going to tell Alex?" Carlee said from the bathroom.

"That we just fell asleep." Carlee came out with a plain tank top and Capri's on. Randy never actually noticed how beautiful Carlee was. Her hair was down and wavy, Randy loved how it looked.

"We should be going now." Carlee said.

"We're not gonna discuss last night."

"What's there to discuss, it was just the spur of the moment right." Carlee said. _I wish _She thought.

"Oh yeah." _If only she how I really felt_ Randy thought.

Once they got to the arena Carlee and Randy split up and went their own ways.

"Why weren't you returning my call's last night and Randy never showed up again, do you know where he was?" John asked a speed-walking Carlee.

"Sorry and yeah I know where he was, he was with me. Because he decided to stay with me for a little and we watched a movie then we fell asleep during it." She said turning around to face John. "Do you have a problem with that!" Carlee said in an annoyed voice.

"Well he could've called to tell us that, Alex was scared half to death and still is! Is it my fault that I care about you?" He said giving her a stern look.

"Well sorry, but don't act like my father, because last time I checked he died 3 years ago!" Carlee said storming away from John.

Randy went into his locker room and closed the door.

"Where the hell were you last night Randall Keith Orton?" Alex asked while sitting on the couch.

_Shit_ "I fell asleep at Carlee's house during a movie ok. Is that fine with you?" Randy said rummaging through his bag of clothes.

"You're with her more then you are with me!" Alex got up and walked over to Randy. "Tonight if you're good, I'll give you something." Alex said seductively while wrapping her arms around Randy's waist.

"Not now, Alex." He said taking her arms off of him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You are, you treat me like a play toy of yours, like I'll I always be there when you want me to be. But I won't." Randy said throwing his fresh clothes on the couch.

"Randy, baby." Alex said trying to hug her boyfriend.

"No Randy-baby, or Rander's, or whatever!" Randy said pushing her away. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Alex said shocked.

"I'm through, I found someone else." He said pushing Alex out of the door.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Randy."

"Like a flesh-eating disease, I've heard it all Alex." He said shutting the door in her face.

"Now I have to get ready for tonight's show." Randy said going into the bathroom.

Carlee, Trish, and Torrie were in the café when they heard a certain Diva's voice. "Well, well if it isn't the skank that can't keep her hands off guys and her posse." Melina said laughing. She was referring to Carlee.

"Leave her alone Melina." Torrie said.

"Yeah really you're so immature." Trish said.

"I can handle it you guys. Well if it isn't the whore that can't keep her legs closed." Carlee said with a cocky-ass smirk.

Melina was ready now. "I heard that your friend Shelby was dating Chris but she found out she was pregnant and he dumped her ass."

Carlee was pissed when people talked about her close friends like that. Carlee had some grape juice in her hand. Carlee took the grape juice and poured it over Melina's head and it got everywhere.

"You Bitch!" Melina screamed. Torrie and Trish couldn't help but laugh. Carlee walked out of the café to run right into her nightmare.

**Sneak peek:**

"**How could you go on a date with him?" Shelby said disgusted.**

**Carlee spilled the wine right onto his lap. "Are you happy now!"**

**End Sneak peeks.**

**I know those aren't the best part I have serious write block on the next couple of chapter after the upcoming one. I would've had this one posted** **earlier, but I couldn't think of any ideas. So you know the drill, R&R. **


End file.
